Mirajane Strauss
Mirajane Strauss (ミラジェーン・ストラウス Mirajēn Sutorausu)Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 30, Q&A is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. Appearance Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair, which gets slightly curly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest, and whose most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Page 4 She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 13 Mirajane is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail’s drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 25 Mirajane’s most commonly seen attire is a long, sleeveless maroon dress. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. The pleated skirt of the dress reaches down to her ankles. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, has a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it circling her neck, and sports a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. When performing one of her songs after Team Natsu’s return from the Tower of Heaven, she was shown donning a leopard print dress with plain inners, a slashed skirt, a plain ribbon in the same place as the one in her standard outfit, a similarly plain, large sash tied around her waist, with its two large edges hanging down on both of her sides, and thin straps holding up the dress above her chest. On her feet, she wore sandals with the front straps being crossed in an "X''" shape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 13-14 Later, she switched to a more casual and skimpy attire to perform different music, this being a leather band covering her breasts, a matching leather miniskirt and fishnet stockings held up by suspenders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 17 Later, when she was bound, gagged and stored away by Gajeel Redfox in order for him to sing in her place and make friends with his new guild mates, she donned the attire of a Fairy Tail waitress, consisting of a dark, short and revealing strapless one-piece dress with lighter edges, bearing the writing “''Fairy” on a lighter stripe going down from her right breast to her upper left hip, plus a light-colored symbol of Fairy Tail on the front right part of her waist. She also wore a small, light collar with a thin ribbon holding it up, light-colored boots reaching up above her thighs, and similarly long gloves, almost reaching up to her shoulders. Both the boots and the gloves had belt-like upper edges each closed by a button.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 4 On Tenrou Island, she adopted a more casual style, with her usual dress being replaced by a much shorter, plain and light-colored one, whose only particular feature was a very small, dark ribbon occupying the same place as the one on her maroon dress, paired with some dark stitchings around the neckline. She was also shown wearing light flip-flops on her feet, and didn’t sport her accessories anymore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 8 After this attire was torn as a result of her fight with Azuma, she replaced it with a new one, a towel-like dress held up by two straps circling her neck. She also had most of her body wrapped in bandages due to her injuries. In her younger years, Mirajane wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching her tomboyish personality back then. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned by some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet-shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.Fairy Tail Manga: Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 7 Personality In her younger years, Mirajane was known as "The Demon" (魔人 Majin), and before Lisanna's pseudo-death, she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She dressed in a punk Gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. However, due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her Magical ability and her will to fight (both of which have now returned), and her personality changed drastically. Now, Mirajane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the theft of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. Mirajane is also very determined to protect her comrades, going so far as to changing her appearance, in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the guitar and singing. She is very popular, not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also among many people outside of the guild. She likes cooking and has since her younger, tomboyish years. Mirajane was described by Lisanna as being a good cook, preparing food alongside Elfman for the three Take Over Siblings.Fairy Tail Manga: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 13 She dislikes cockroaches. History Sometime in her younger years, Mirajane's parents diedFairy Tail Manga: Volume 26, Q&A and so, she, along with her two siblings, joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She was around 13 years old at that time.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 1 When she was younger, she was always in brawls with her rival of the time, Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Pages 3-4 She even intimidated many of the older members, due to her punkish attitude and bullying tendencies.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 10 Despite teasing Natsu endlessly, she always had a soft spot for him, finding him to be cute when he cries.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Pages 14-15 As she grew older, her abilities increased tremendously, and in the year X781, at the age of 16, she became an S-Class Mage, being the second youngest Mage in Fairy Tail to do so, besides Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Q&A During a mission with her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, Lisanna was supposedly killed by Elfman, due to him losing control when he tried to take over "The Beast".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 5 Lisanna's loss caused Mirajane to become kind and motherly, and lose her will of fighting, just like a great part of her magical power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 12 Synopsis Macao arc Mirajane greets Lucy Heartfilia when she first arrives at the Fairy Tail Guild and a large scale brawl begins due to Natsu Dragneel. Lucy asks Mirajane if she is supposed to stop it, and Mirajane replies that it happens all the time. When she is hit on the head by a bottle, she starts to bleed but is otherwise unfazed, stating that it's more fun like this, much to the shock of Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 9-11 Later, Mirajane explains Natsu's past to Lucy, and the pain that all Mages in Fairy Tail share.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 31-35 Daybreak arc Mirajane is seen briefly when she is informing Levy, Jet, and Droy, that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had already taken the job at Everlue Mansion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 18 Lullaby arc Mirajane explains to Lucy about the regular meeting of the Guild Masters of different provinces, and about Dark Guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 3-5 Later when Erza arrives and tells Natsu and Gray that they are going on a mission with her, Mirajane welcomes Erza back and remarks that they could very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 16 However, she is worried that those three couldn't work together without arguing, and asks Lucy to tag along as a mediator.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 3 Later, Mirajane sends Makarov a letter informing him about the newly formed team, much to Makarov's dismay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 3 Galuna Island arc Mirajane helps explain to Lucy about the S-Class Mages and the Guild's rule of the second floor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Page 16 Later, she is visibly upset when she finds that Happy stole an S-Class mission during the night. She soon learns that Laxus did nothing to stop him and she gives him a frightful glare that he hints, is more befitting her former 'Demon' persona.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 6-8 Phantom Lord arc Mirajane helps Team Natsu down to the basement as she explains that Phantom Lord attacked the guild during the night.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 1-3 She then tells Makarov to behave as he starts to spank Lucy for taking a S-Class mission, despite only giving Natsu and Gray a smack on the head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 6&8 Later after Makarov loses his power, Mirajane and Cana Alberona try to call Mystogan and Laxus back to the guild for the war effort. However, as Laxus badmouths the guild and starts to harass her, Mirajane loses her patience with him and destroys the Communication Lacrima, questioning aloud why someone so cruel is in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 10-13 As Phantom Lord descends, she declares she can't battle and instead transforms into Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 16-17 However, she is captured and taken as a hostage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 3 Her capture helps Elfman regain his lost Magic, Full Body Take Over and gives him the ability to defeat Elemental 4's Sol.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 12-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 1-3 After defeating Sol, Elfman makes his way towards Mirajane, freeing her and apologizing to her for taking the form that killed his sister again. However, Mirajane comforts him and figures out how to stop the Abyss Break.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 3-10 They later catch up to Gray, who has just defeated Juvia, and explain the details to him and then join up with Erza who has just defeated Aria. Master Jose then arrives, complementing them before taking Elfman and Gray out instantly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 2-7 She is later seen waking, and retreating when Master Makarov arrives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 7 After the Guild War ends, she is later seen celebrating the Guild's victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 8 Loke arc Mirajane provides Lucy with a "special job" that she had been saving. Mirajane, alongside Makarov, Bob, Goldmine and Yajima, goes to watch Team Natsu as they perform.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 2-4Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 She is later seen explaining to Elfman about Natsu and Gray's pillow fight, and why they were arguing about it. Mirajane then has to explain to all of Loke's girlfriends that she doesn't know his whereabouts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 7-10 Fighting Festival arc Mirajane plays a beautiful ballad for everyone when Team Natsu returns from Tower of Heaven, and as Natsu starts a huge fight, she switches to a rock song, complete with wardrobe change.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 12-16 The next day, she is apprehended by Gajeel Redfox so he can perform his own song.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Pages 4-5 &17-20 Later, she performs as the returning champion in the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant. She apparently shoots down all hopes of winning as she turns her head into Happy and Gajeel's, turning into the latter in retaliation for apprehending her the other day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 7-8 She is then turned to stone by Evergreen, along with the other girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 14 Once Erza defeats Evergreen in battle, she, along with the other participants in the Miss Fairy Tail contest, return back to normal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 20 She is later seen after Freed defeats Cana. Elfman tries to fight Freed, but is easily defeated. Freed then keeps attacking Elfman even after he's not able to fight, making Mirajane beg for him to stop. When Freed attempts to kill Elfman with his Magic, Mirajane finally snaps. The clouds part as she lets out a scream and a huge burst of Magic Power destroys the terrain around her. She activates her Magic, Take Over: 'Satan Soul'.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 7-16 As she and Freed begin to battle, she completely overwhelms him in both power and speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 17-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 2-3 As their battle progresses, Freed remarks that the only way to beat a demon is with a demon, and he uses his Yami no Ecriture: Darkness which turns him into a demon, but even then, Mirajane continues to easily overpower him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 3-11 Just as she is about to finish Freed off, she has a vision of her younger sister Lisanna, and decides not to finish him off. She then begins talking to Freed about the guild members, making Freed cry. The battle ends as a draw, since Freed was defeated and Mirajane had lost her will to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 12-19 Later, she is seen on Fantasia Parade, along with her brother, Elfman, where she appears from a rose and then transforms herself into a giant gecko-like animal.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Oración Seis arc Mirajane explains to everyone about the Dark Guilds, and greets Makarov when he tells everyone about the plan to destroy Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131,Pages 11-14 After the battle and when Wendy joins, she is seen explaining Gildarts' history to Lucy when he returns.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 20-21Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 4-5 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Edolas arc When Team Natsu, Wendy, and Carla return to the guild, she warmly welcomes the latter two, and asks what kind of Magic they use.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 11 Later, when Gildarts comes back, he is surprised to see how much Mirajane has grown and how much she has changed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 7 When Anima is about to absorb Fairy Tail and Magnolia Town, she is shown going out to church with Elfman, even in the heavy rain, for Lisanna's death anniversary.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Page 5-7 Following the events in Edolas, she and Elfman continue on to the graveyard, and offer their prayers for the anniversary of Lisanna's death. Elfman says that they should leave, but she says she wants to stay a little bit longer. Just then, they hear a voice calling out to them, and turn around to see Lisanna running towards them. Immediately left speechless, they couldn't believe their eyes, but then become filled with joy when they reunite with a hug.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 15-19 Tenrou Island arc After the welcome party for Lisanna, Mirajane is seen sleeping on the floor with Lisanna, Elfman, Jet, and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 16 Later, she talks to Lucy about Cana's claim that she was thinking about leaving the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 7 At the announcement of the S-Class Trial, after all the rules were explained, it was then revealed that Erza, Gildarts and she would also be participating in the trial as well, though their only main role is to hinder the participants from progressing further into the trial in any way they possibly can.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 5 She is later revealed to be in path A, waiting for her opponents, Elfman and Evergreen, with her Take Over Satan Soul activated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 5-6 Later, Elfman and Evergreen, being overwhelmed by Mirajane, barely pass the exam, and it is revealed that they told Mirajane that they are getting married, which shocked her and gave them an opening to defeat her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 9 She believes that they lied to beat her, but then contemplates them having a very ugly child, causing her to cry. Similar to everyone else when thinking about Mest, she can't exactly recall him entering the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 10-11 Later, after Grimoire Heart lands on Tenrou Island, she and Lisanna fight off some members of Grimoire Heart without much effort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 4 Azuma then confronts them, and Mirajane tells Lisanna to get back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 19 Azuma starts using his Explosion Magic, so Lisanna recommends that Mirajane use Satan Soul to defeat Azuma, but she says she can't use the spell over and over again so much. Azuma then realizes he is fighting the "Demon Mirajane", and requests a serious match against her demon form. She doesn't respond and tells Lisanna to run away, because she can tell Azuma is very strong. Since she doesn't respond to Azuma's request, he traps Lisanna in a ticking time bomb. As Mirajane panics, Azuma tells her that the bomb will go off in three minutes, and that is the time she has to defeat him. She calls him a coward, but he says he will do anything to face the demon. Without a choice, she uses Satan Soul, even though she knows she won't be able to retain it for long.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 6-9 After she and Azuma battle for a while, Mirajane realizes she doesn't have enough time to defeat him, so she flies over to Lisanna, and deactivates Satan Soul.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 14-18 She apologizes to Lisanna, telling her that she is unable to defeat him due to the lack of time left, but she believes there is someone in the guild who can. She then tells her she's going to forfeit, but not to worry, because Lisanna was the one person she would not let die. The bomb goes off with her hugging Lisanna. After the explosion, Mirajane's heavily damaged body covers Lisanna, saving her from the blast. Her sister calls her name, but she gives no response. Azuma, disappointed, walks away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 19-22 She is later seen recovering alongside Gajeel, with Lisanna and Levy by her side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Page 15 Later, after Hades is defeated, a few Grimoire Heart Guild members attempt to attack all the Fairy Tail members that fought Hades, but Mirajane, along with the Thunder God Tribe, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Elfman, and Makarov, intervene. When Grimoire Heart Finally leaves Tenrou Island, she and the rest of the Fairy Tail members go rest at their camp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 14-17 Their rest, however, is cut short when Acnologia arrives and attacks the guild members. Mirajane is horrified when Makarov holds the beast off, and tells his guild members that his final order is for them to escape. She heeds his order and she attempts to flee Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252 However, she, along with the rest of Fairy Tail, come back. She activates Satan Soul and attempts to fight Acnologia. When Acnologia flies into the air and prepares to use some sort of Dragon Breath, the Fairy Tail members hold hands and give all their Magic Power to Freed in an attempt to negate the attack, but they fail and Tenrou Island is destroyed. They are found seven years later.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-17 X791 arc Mirajane, along with the rest of the others, return to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. She, along with the other returning members, is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 Later, Mirajane and Erza, accompany Makarov to the Twilight Ogre Guild to pay them back, though it isn't for money. She, along with Makarov and Erza, proceed to fight the entire guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 7-11 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Soon after Lisanna turned into a mermaid and collected a clock piece , Mary Hughes appears ,and starts using a forbidden move , a light surrounds Mirajane as she screams in pain followed by a dark light and slowly , Satan soul comes out of Mirajane , living her to faint for the moment. Then she saw satan soul defeated Elfman and was holding Lisanna by the hair. Mirajane turns angry and unleashes her forbidden move satan soul: demon Halphas, easily overpowering Satan soul , then Mary herself became one with satan soul but Mirajane asks if that was her sin . She unleashes a jet of magic at Mary, sending Mary screaming and says that she has done something worse that that : which was using her magic in front of her and hurting her beloved siblings. For , she would not forgive. Grand Magic Games arc After the guild decides to join the Grand Magic Games, Mirajane, together with her team mates, Elfman, Lisanna and Cana, hike out to the mountain to train themselves and enhance their power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 8 After returning from training, Mirajane is chosen by Makarov to be part of Fairy Tail's Team B, along with Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia and Jellal Fernandes (disguised as Mystogan). The team ultimately bested Fairy Tail's Team A, and placed second in the preliminary rounds, second to Team Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 5 As the Grand Magic Games start, the first event, Hidden, is announced. Gray enters the event and loses, and when the battles start, both Lucy and Jellal lose as well. Later, Mirajane, along with the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild head to a local bar to celebrate Fairy Tail's terrible loss on the first day of the Grand Magic Games, and she and Erza both promise each other to do their best.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 2-3 During the second match, when Elfman is called to battle Bacchus, Mirajane is shocked. She feels uneasy upon hearing Bacchus' wager in his and Elfman's bet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 16-18 But upon her brother's victory, she expresses relief and happiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 25 In the next match, Mirajane is selected to fight against Team Blue Pegasus' reserve member, Jenny Realight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 9 The match begins but it quickly turns into swimsuit contest much to the delight of dozens of males in the stadium.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 11-12 After modeling for a short while, the two talk and Mirajane suggests that they end their match peacefully. They do several more poses and both gain tying points in their contest. Jenny then makes a bet: the loser will have to appear nude in the next Sorcerer Magazine, which Mirajane accepts. When Jenny enters her battle mode, Mirajane responds by transforming into Satan Soul: Sitri and quickly defeats her, gaining 10 points for her team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 13-22 She then tells an upset Jenny that she'll be looking forward to seeing her in her birthday suit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 23 After the match, Mirajane says that she felt a bit embarrassed, while her team-mates congratulate her, with Natsu (in his corner) saying that she is as strong as she was before.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 2-3 During the third day's battle portion, Mirajane is extremely surprised to see what seems to be Laxus getting beaten around by "Alexei".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 14 She later expresses shock when she sees Laxus disappear and another Laxus popping up out of nowhere, with Raven Tail's members defeated and "Alexei" exposed as Iwan Dreyar. When Laxus is declared the winner, she is shown visibly pleased.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 10-12 After Laxus's victory over Raven Tail, Wendy and Chelia match begins. At some point during the battle, Wendy succeeds in countering Chelia's powerful Heavenly Gathering of Clouds, and Mirajane explains Chelia's Magic effect; she says that Chelia has the ability to cure her own injuries but cannot recover from her fatigue. Carla continues saying as Wendy has the ability to recover fatigue and so she boosted Chelia's stamina to change the course of Chelia's attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 10 Later, Mira and the other Fairy Tail members are seen partying at a local bar for their successful day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 She smiles as she watches Lisanna being forced by Natsu to barrel surf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 18 During the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, Mirajane is seen asking how Juvia got pushed out of the water sphere when she got distracted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 13 Magic and Abilities Take Over (接収 (テイクオーバー) Sesshū (Teiku Ōbā)): Mirajane is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and abilities of particular creatures she really "knows". She shares such Magic with her siblings Elfman and Lisanna, something which made them known as the "Take Over Siblings". The particular, signature form she employs is called Satan Soul.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 20 *'Satan Soul' (サタンソウル Satan Sōru): Satan Soul is a very powerful spell, as well as the source of her epithet “''The Demon''” (魔人 Majin). Satan Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When she activated it for the first time after two years of abstinence, she released a large Magical blast which destroyed the surrounding area. Satan Soul is initiated by seemingly covering Mirajane’s body in flat, square-shaped scales-like parts, which subsequently disappear, revealing her new appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 14-15 In such state, her eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow longer, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarge, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elves. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales, and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothes also changes, with any attire she might be donning being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Such cloth has lighter-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 16-20 Using this spell is extremely exhausting for Mirajane, so much that she cannot execute it in consecutive reprises.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 5 :*'Immense Strength:' When employing her demonic powers, Mirajane's strength is increased to the point where she can easily break through solid rock with her punches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 18 When her fist clashed with Freed’s own demonic form, a powerful shockwave was generated, which destroyed the ground below them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 5 She was also able to block a punch from Elfman while he was in Full-Body Take Over with one hand.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 100 - Anime Only :*'Flight': In this form, Mirajane is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from her back at whim, which allow her to fly. Such wings are reminiscent of a bat’s, and come with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 18-19 :*'Enhanced Durability': This form increases Mirajane's natural durability, allowing her to take multiple powerful explosions in consecutive reprises, emerging almost unscathed and remaining active to continue the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 10-14 :*'Enhanced Speed:' While in this form, Mirajane's speed increases to the point where, after sprouting her wings, she could easily deliver a powerful punch to Freed, even with the help of his own wings, and a large distance between them, before he could react. During her fight with Azuma, she could similarly deliver a powerful kick into his stomach before he had the chance to react.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 10 *'Satan Soul: Halphas:' A Satan Soul form that allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the demon Halphas. This spell is so powerful that Mirajane was able to destroy an entire city using it. Because of its destructive power, Makarov Dreyar has forbidden her from using the spell. While using this spell, Mirajane gains ears that are covered by long sky blue scales, extending backwards, which have pointed edges. She also gains similar scale-like armor in her forearms and hands as well as in her legs. Mirajane also grows a large, sky blue, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales. Her clothes also change, with any attire she might be donning being replaced by a light blue and dark blue, one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her stomach, wide cleavage, and upper back. This Satan Soul form also dons two angel-like wings that are always pointing upwards.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 :*'Flight': In this form, through the use of a pair of wings that are reminiscent of an angel's, the user is capable of flight. :*'Enhanced Speed:' While in this form, the user's speed increases dramatically, to the point where it can even surpass the speed of Satan Soul. :*'Immense Strength:' When employing this form, the user's strength is increased to the point where they can easily break through large amounts of solid rock with ease. While using this form, Mirajane Strauss was able to block a punch from her own Satan Soul form, that was being used by Mary Hughes, with one hand. *'Satan Soul: Sitri:' This is, to the best of Erza Scarlet's knowledge, Mirajane's most powerful spell, that allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When she activates this technique, her clothes are replaced by ones that are more revealing. She grows horns on the side of her head and she also grows a lot more hair. She also grows a pair of claws and dark-colored markings appear on her legs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 18 She is surrounded by what appears to be flames which her feet seem to be merged to. **'Flames': While in such form, the flames spreading from the user's feet can seemingly be employed to attack foes, making melee attacks performed by the user more dangerous due to a trail of fire remaining where he/she strikes, which can inflict further damage upon targets.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 21-22 **'Enhanced Speed': While in such form, Mirajane was able to quickly attack Jenny without the latter being able to counter nor dodge it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 21-22 Cosmic Beam: While using Satan Soul: Halphas, Mirajane charges cosmic-like energy that is fired towards the target and creates a massive explosion. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Mirajane has proven herself to be a skilled user of Darkness Magic. She was able to deactivate Freed Justine's Dark Écriture: Darkness and defeat him with the use of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 9-11 She was also able to use it to aid her in keeping the upper hand in her match with Elfman and Evergreen. *'Darkness Stream': Mirajane extends her hand towards the opponent and summons forth her Magic Seal, from which a multitude of large hands composed of dark energy is formed, which move to try and catch the opponent. It was used against Freed, who evaded it, thus leaving its full effects unknown. *'Soul Extinction': Mirajane initiates this attack by gathering energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently takes the form of a large, transparent globe. Such globe is then launched at the opponent, generating a devastating explosion. This spell was strong enough to defeat Freed, who no longer had his Dark Écriture: Darkness and Dark Écriture: Wings spells active after its blast. This spell is unnamed in the manga, but it was given a name in the anime.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 45 There also seems to be a variety to it, in which the sphere, seemingly created faster, is focused around Mirajane's hands and forearms and shot in a less powerful, yet still destructive blast.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 14 *'Evil Explosion (Darkness Magic)': Mirajane holds her hands together and a dark colored sphere gathers on her palm. When fired, a powerful beam is expelled from the Mirajane hand. This spell was powerful enough to almost completely destroy Azuma's Tree Shield. However he himself received little to no damage. In the manga, the spell is unnamed, but it received a name in the anime.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 106 *'Demon Blast': A large ball of dark energy is charged between Mirajane's hands, from which a dark purple beam is fired towards the target.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 47 *'Evil Push': The user creates a swirling stream of darkness Magic from her hand and points it at the target, creating a tremendous force that pushes the target a long distance away.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): Through the use of the immense Magic Power, Mirajane was shown capable of freely manipulating the surrounding water. *'Evil Explosion': Using her Magic Power as a medium, Mirajane lifts a body of water, even one as big as a river, with her arms, and then starts rotating, sending the water flying towards her foe in a powerful whirlpool.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 7-8 This spell, which remains unnamed in the manga, was given a name in the anime. Lightning Magic (lit. Various Lightning Magic)(雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): In the anime, Mirajane made use of lightning-based attacks while in Satan Soul. *'Evil Spark': A melee spell in which Mirajane extends both of her hands to touch the opponent, subsequently channeling electricity through them. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Mirajane is very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, which is considered one of her specialties. She has been shown capable of transforming separate parts of her body instead of it all, and she is able to perform Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Level Transformations with ease. When taking on the appearance of animals, she retains some features of her human form, such as her signature front ponytail and her womanly eyelashes.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class, Pages 4-5 Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): Mirajane has shown skill with Sleep Magic. She was able to easily put Lucy to sleep in a moment during the battle between the Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 16 *'Dream Knock': Mirajane creates bubble-like bullets and sends them rushing towards her opponents. Upon contact, her opponent is put to sleep.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 104 Keen Intellect: Despite her seemingly absent-minded personality, Mirajane has displayed a clever intellect, and, most importantly, a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world. She was able to understand how the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II's spell, Abyss Break, worked after observing it for just a short moment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 8-10 Enhanced Endurance: Despite being out of battle for over two years, Mirajane has shown to be very resilient. After employing her exhausting Satan Soul to battle Elfman and Evergreen during the first phase of the S-Class Trial, Mirajane was able to use it again and keep it active during her fight with Azuma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220 Pages 8-17 Enhanced Durability: Mirajane has shown herself to be a durable combatant. She was able to be hit by Azuma's explosions and still remain active to continue the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 6 Despite being battle worn from facing Elfman and Evergreen and then going on to face Azuma, Mirajane was able to survive after taking the brunt of Azuma's 180-Second Time Bomb for her sister, Lisanna, although she was knocked unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 19-21 Enhanced Strength: In her younger years, Mirajane was shown capable of easily breaking a large table in two with a simple downward movement of her hand placed vertically, even without the aid of Satan Soul.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!!, Page 11 Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Mirajane possesses an enormous amount of Magic Power. When she first activated Satan Soul after two years of dormancy, her Magic Power completely destroyed the ground around Mirajane in a wide area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 15 It is also great enough for Mirajane to lift and manipulate an entire river, something which Freed, an S-Class candidate, found incredible. When exerted it is purple in color. Azuma also commented that he felt a great amount of Magic Power from her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 105 Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Mirajane has proven herself proficient in close combat with the aid of Satan Soul, employing such style as her main form of offense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 17-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 2-5 She was shown capable of clashing with Azuma with extremely fast and accurate strikes, matching him evenly despite the latter’s use of his explosions alongside hand-to-hand combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 12-13 Relationships Appearances in Other Media OVA: Memory Days Mirajane and a younger version of herself appeared in the third OVA, Memory Days. Her younger self seemingly stole and ate Erza's cake, in the hopes of her picking a fight with her. Erza thinks that Gray and Natsu were the ones who took her cake, causing young Mirajane to think that she beat her.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Mirajane appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock her through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild She has no element, though she does have a purple Take Over crest, and she possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Dream Knock:' Cost 2 MP, Default Technique *'Transformation: Natsu Dragneel:' Cost 4 MP, Finish any quest with Natsu Dragneel as your partner to get this technique. *'Transformation: Gray Fullbuster:' Cost 4 MP, Finish any quest with Gray Fullbuster as your partner to get this technique. *'Transformation: Lucy Heartfilia:' Cost 4 MP, Finish any quest with Lucy Heartfilia as your partner to get this technique. *'Transformation: Erza Scarlet:' Cost 4 MP, Finish any quest with Erza Scarlet as your partner to get this technique. *'Satan Soul:' Cost 4 MP, Mirajane must be at lv35 and you must use the unlock password to purchase this in shop. *'Evil Explosion:' Cost 4 MP, Mirajane must be at lv40 and you must use the unlock password to purchase this in shop. *'Darkness Stream:' Cost 4 MP, Mirajane must be at lv45 and you must use the unlock password to purchase this in shop. *'Soul Extinction:' Cost 4 MP, Mirajane must be at lv50 and you must use the unlock password to purchase this in shop. Her Satan Soul transformation and the spells that come with the transformation were only released as a special event and obtaining a password to unlock them. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Mirajane Strauss is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. She is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Mirajane Strauss is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Mirajane Strauss possess the following moves: *'Main': Dark Explosion *'Sub 1': Somersault Tail *'Sub 2': Dark Cutter *'Sub 3': Ripper *'Super': Dark Tornado Trivia *Her name comes from parodying the username of Hiro Mashima's friend from an online game.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Page 190 *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail, according to Mirajane, was "Everyone is really nice". She is thinking of becoming a singer in the future. She has a good relationship with everyone in the guild. Mirajane, like her brother Elfman, did not wish to comment anything on the most difficult job ever taken.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine *She considers Plue to be the strongest spirit ever.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 11 Q&A *She's good at cooking, as stated by Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 12 *Mira's Take Over: Sitri is a name of Great Prince of Hell that reigns over sixty legions of demons. He's mentioned in Ars Goetia. *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Mirajane's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Censorship In the manga, when she first appeared, someone threw a bottle at her head, which caused her to bleed. In the anime, someone threw Elfman at her and she only had a knot on her head.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 On a separate incident in the manga, Gajeel Redfox gagged Mirajane by tying a cloth around her mouth and chained her up using restraints created by his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic when she was preparing to sing for the guild, so that he would be able to sing in her place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Pages 16-18 In the anime this scene was omitted completely.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 41 Quotes *(To Elfman Strauss) "It was never your fault that Lisanna died, back then too, you were just trying desperately to protect us." *(To Freed Justine)"This battle is so meaningless, don't you think? We're friends you know, fellow members of the same guild, smiling together, laughing together, walking together."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 14 *(To Freed Justine) "''When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind." *(To Lisanna Strauss) ''"It's tough to accept but I don't have enough power left to defeat that guy, It's impossible for me right now, but I believe that there is someone in the guild who can. So your sister is going to forfeit here, but you don't need to worry, Lisanna.... I will never let you die again!" '' Battles & Events *Death of Lisanna Strauss *Mirajane Strauss vs. Freed Justine *Mirajane Strauss vs. Elfman Strauss & Evergreen *Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Azuma *Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia *Makarov Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, & Mirajane Strauss vs. Twilight Ogre *Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Mary Hughes *Mirajane Strauss vs. Jenny Realight References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail members